Unforeseen Tales of Nora and Patch
by KoibitoAnime
Summary: Its been 3 years since Patch and I made our oath to love and cherish each other as long as we both shall live; or forever. I thought that would be true, until this happened. I doubted everything, even Patch's love and commitment to me. We had been through so much. Our past come back to haunt us and everything takes an unexpected turn for the worst, but was he ready for this? Was I?
1. Chapter 1

*****Warning: Spoliers*** This takes place after Finale. I do not own the Hush, Hush Saga. **

**Review please :)**

* * *

**Nora POV**

It's been three years... Three years since I killed Dante. Since devilcraft was eliminated. Since Scott's Death… Since I got Patch back. Since Patch and I made our oath. To love and cherish each other as long as we both shall live. I thought that would be true, until this happened. I doubted everything, even Patch's love and commitment to me. We had been through so much. Our past come back to haunt us and everything takes an unexpected turn for the worst, but was he ready for this? Was i?

A few weeks earlier…

Patch and I escaped from Vee's wedding. Well, we didn't escape exactly… we just cut it short a little. Vee was my best friend and all, but I hadn't seen Patch all day; it was killing me. We hopped on his motorcycle and drove to a motel not too far away. I checked us in, while he parked. The motel was small and quiet, as soon as I walked in I was awe struck. The motel was vintage style with dim, romantic lighting. The washed out wood floors were beautiful with the old, green pattern rugs. The walls were a dimmed red brick with a black fireplace that cracked quietly in the waiting area. I walked up to the desk in my bridesmaid dress. A young British guy, probably 20s, was reading a magazine. My heels clicked on the floor, which got his attention. He jumped up and looked at me, a flirty smile crept up on his face.

"Welcome to the Strand Palace. What can I do for you, love?" He winked.

I smiled patiently. "A room for two."

"A friend?" He asked.

"Um.." I hesitated. What was Patch? My boyfriend? Fiancé? I awkwardly said, "yea.."

"Ah. One room with a king sized bed." I handed him my credit card. He swiped it and pressed a few buttons on the screen. I start to look around the hotel at the beautiful tapestry hanging delicately around the hotel. The lobby's ceiling was about two stories with stairs leading to a loft. A group of 4 were chatting quietly with coffee cups in hand next to the fireplace.

"Here you go love." I jump and look back at the guy. "Room 304."

I nodded my thanks. "And if you get lonely tonight, I'll be off." He winked again. I turned and started heading outside. Patch was walking up to the front with his black jacket from his tux over his shoulder when I came out. A sly smile crept up on his face. I smiled back. He came up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close.

"I got us a room." He started to kiss up my jaw. His kisses were my ecstasy. I broke away and handed him the key. "Save that for later." I winked at him. He looked at the paper the card was in. He raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"I don't think that's the hotel's phone number." He turned the card for me to see. Sure enough, there was a phone number written sloppily in blue ink on the paper cover of the keys. I groaned and hit my head on his chest. He sighed. "I can't leave you alone."

"Stupid British guys.." I mumbled. He let out a chuckle. A hit him on the chest. He grabbed his chest and acted hurt. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh like you aren't hit on every time you go somewhere." This time, he rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying, when was the last time you paid for food?"

He laughed again and pulled me closer. His warms lips lingered at my ear. His breath tickled on my neck sending shivers down my spine.

"Let's go get our room." He said in a seductive voice.

We headed up the elevator to the 3rd level. I opened the door to our room and flicked on the lights. The room was elegant. A king sized bed with a white down comforter and brown drapes at the headboard. Matching brown curtains cover one large window at the back of the room. In front of the bed was an antique dresser with a small flat screen TV sitting on it. A door to my left led to a small bathroom. I was awe struck by the simple beauty of the room.

Behind me I heard the door close, not a moment later Patch's strong arms wrapped around my waist as he trailed kisses up my neck, his kisses leaving hot shivers running down my spine. I twisted in his embrace, hooking my arms around his neck and quickly sealed our lips together. I dug my hands in his soft, charcoal hair, pulling him closer. Our lips moved in a smooth rhythm like a tango. I moved my hands down hastily unbuttoning his shirt, once unbuttoned my hands traveled up and down his chest, savoring the feeling of his _very_ well sculpted chest. I then moved down, undoing his belt and pants as I did one of Patch's sly hands unzipped my dress in one perfect movement. Once my dress joined his pants on the floor, we moved to the bed. He laid me down gently on the bed before moving above me. I was eager to finish what we started, but Patch hesitated.

"Patch?" I say nervously. This wasn't our first time, so his hesitation scared me.

He frowns, then gets up; quickly putting on his pants. I perch myself up on my elbows.

"Patch? What's wrong?"

_Someone's at the door. A friend of yours? _He says through my mind. Sure enough a second later, a knock. Crap. I look down; I was in just my thong. Patch studies me up and down.

_I like the look. _He says with a sly grin on his face.

_Yea, so will the guy at the front desk. _I quickly get up and run to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I hear the door click and swing open.

"Hey lo-.. ohh you're not a girl." The guy from the front desk says. I couldn't help but imagine the guys face when he see Patch. His dark hair messily laying on his face; his intense charcoal eyes, not to mention shirtless and his pants hanging loosely at his waist.

Although I'd love to hear it, I didn't wait to hear the rest of the conversation. I slipped out of my thong and jumped in the shower. The tilted my head up and let the water warm me up. I felt goosebumps on my skin so I turned the water up and rubbed my arms.

I heard the slam of the door. A few seconds later I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. Patch was like a ninja; here one second, there the next.

"Patch…" He pulled me closer. I tilted my head towards him. "What'd he say?"

_Let's just say he's not coming back after seeing me. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Nora POV**

After two lazy days and a shopping trip (We didn't have luggage, which included clothes. Patch thought I'd be fine without clothes, but I on the other hand was not.), we were headed back home. I hadn't gotten much sleep either between those days because Patch kept me up. Every time I lay down, he'd lay next to me. Just his presence was a distraction; I could feel his charcoal eyes staring at me; his sexy, sly grin that was always on his face made my heart does a little flip.

It was late afternoon, warm colors painted the sky as we landed in the Portland International Airport. Most of the plane ride I just dozed on and off; my head resting on Patch's strong, warm shoulder. I couldn't bring myself to talk to him, so my sleep included mostly sulking. With Vee just married, I started to wonder if we would ever get married. I hadn't brought it up though because Patch? Getting married? It was laughable. He had a reputation to uphold. So I let it go and didn't bring it up.

It felt like a blur, getting off the plane, just passing through customs, heading through security. I didn't snap out of my daze until the security guard yelled for me to pass through the metal detector. Patch had gone through just in front of me. He grabbed my back from the conveyer belt and waited by a light gray wall. His gaze met mine, he rose and eyebrow.

The security guard waved me through to pat me down. I raised my arms. He started at my jean jacket and went down from there. I looked back at Patch who was staring at him like a hawk; ready to strike at any moment. I smiled at Patch. His overprotective nature was in a way.. sexy. The guard motioned me to move on. I strut over to Patch and put my hands around his neck. He took the opportunity to put his hands on my hips and pull me closer.

His eyes narrowed, "mmm Angel… I wish I could trade places with that guard."

"Jealous Patch? Of a human? For shame."

He let out a deep chuckle that sent shivers down my spine. "We've got an hour before our flight…"

"Food! I'm starved." He chuckled again. "Just because some of us don't eat, doesn't mean I'm skipping out on another meal."

I pulled back first. "I'll be back." I said grabbing my bag from next to him and pulling it on my shoulder. I started down the hall towards the food court. Everything had a long line due to the business of the airport. I settled with McDonalds, Greasy yet simple and cheap. I took my place in line. The line moved extremely slowly. After a long, agonizing minute, I took a step forward. I let out a long sigh. My stomach continued to remind me that I haven't eaten today and it was nearly 4.

A deep voice behind me chuckled. I turned to see a guy a little above average height with brown curly hair that set right above his bright blue eyes. His gaze met mine for a moment. He held it, studying me. After a few seconds, he smiled showing bright white teeth that should have a warning sign on them saying "May cause blindness." I tore my eyes away and turned back to the front of the line that has gone nowhere. I let out another sigh. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned.

The guy with bright blue eyes was smiling at me. "I'm Blake."

"Nora." I honestly wasn't in the mood to talk. I was starving and a girl can regret saying and doing things when she's this hungry.

His smiled widened. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said with a flirty tone. Oh please god no. I felt a pounding behind my eye start. There was nothing wrong with the guy; I was just being a bitch.

"Sorry I'm not-" The words got caught in my throat. Blake gave me a confusing look. I met his eyes for a second, but they blurred. He had two eyes, then four.. I felt myself swaying. I couldn't hold myself still.

"Are you okay?" He said his voice thick with concern.

He opened his mouth to say something, but before I knew it, the ground swayed and I felt the cold tile on my cheek. I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew I was waking up in Blake's arms. I heard him talking to me and muttered voices around us.

"Nora? Nora? Can you hear me?" He paused. "Say something."

My eyes fluttered opened. Everything blurred then came into place. Blake let out a sigh then a shaky laugh.  
"Some paramedics are on their way. Are you okay? What happened?"

_Patch?_ I said shakily through my mind, searching for him.

_Angel, I'm here. _I looked left to see him pushing through the crowd. A thick frown on his face. He glanced at me to Blake. He eyed Blake with something in his eyes. Irritation? Jealousy?

Continuing to eye Blake, he said, "I've got her." Blake frowned, but nodded handing me to Patch.

"I'm fine." I tried sitting up, but the floor swayed. I felt the pounding in my head get worse. I held my head with my hand and groaned. I looked a Patch who raised an eyebrow. "really, I am. I haven't eaten today; I just need something to eat."

Two paramedics in navy uniforms pushed through the crowd. "Give her some space."

"I'm fine." I started to sit up; Patch put his arm around me to help me. My knees buckled in exhaustion. The paramedic frowned.

"I'm sorry, but we just need to take some safety precautions." One of the paramedics whose shirt said _Nathan. _

I nodded. The crowd had faded down by the time I got up and started toward the nurses' station. God I felt like I was in high school again. I didn't really walk though; mostly I leaned on Patch, he had his arm around me, steading me as we walked. But, it was hard to stay awake. I kept blacking in and out until I finally gave in..


	3. Chapter 3

**Nora POV**

**2 days later**

I can't believe I'm doing this. This shouldn't even be happening right now. This isn't possible. I pick up the First Response pregnancy test. Mood swings, dizziness, headaches, fatigue, and missed period. Too many coincidences. I paid for the test and headed straight for the bathroom. The one person unisex bathroom was dirty and had the smell of dirty diapers. This is gonna be the longest 10 minutes of my life. To pass the time, I call Vee.

One ring. Two…

"This has to be important because you'd never call me on my honeymoon just see how I'm doing."

"Vee, your woman's intuition is astounding."

"I know. Now spill."

I sigh. "I-I think I'm pregnant."

"NO!"

"I fainted at the airport, I missed my period by 2 weeks, my boobs are huge, and I have a never ending pounding in my head!"

"It-It shouldn't be possible."

"I know, I know. It's freaking me out, Vee. I don't want my child to end up like Marcie."

I hear her shutter on the other line. "God no. Nora, don't worry. You're probably not even pregnant."

As if the universe hated me, right at that moment as Vee said _"You probably not even pregnant." _The test results came up. Two red lines.

"Vee.."

"Yea babe?"

"I'm pregnant.."

* * *

After 20 minutes of crying, Vee had finally convinced me to leave the disgusting, dirty bathroom. Not because of the angry person yelling "_I've got to take a shit, get outta there!", _but because I needed to get my act together and tell Patch. I threw the test away and headed home, well to Patch's house that I made a permanent residency in. I pulled in the driveway. Patch's car wasn't here. Good. I can't face him yet. I couldn't kid myself. Patch isn't a family man. He may have pledged his love to me, but I don't think kids where in his vision of the future. This sucks; god I need someone to talk to. I wish Scott was here. Tears threatened my eyes. Great, here I go again; being all emotional. I hit my head on the steering wheel. Ughh…

I must have dozed off because I woke up to warm, protecting arms wrapped around me, carrying me wedding style. My body felt achy and tired; I didn't even try to move. Fatigue washed over me again and I fell asleep…

When I woke up I was laying on Patch's bed. The cool silk sheets were laying over me. I turned to look at the digital clock on the night stand, 7:34 p.m.

"What?!" Last time I checked it was noon! I slept this whole time. I still felt fatigued even after sleeping another 7 hours. I climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen. The smell of garlic bread and spaghetti sauce filled the air. I saw Patch at the stove stirring what looked like noodles. I leaned against the wall and watched his fine toned muscles work. His black v-neck and black jeans couldn't hide such defined, sexy muscles.

"How long are you just going to stare, Angel?"

His deep, sexy voice made me jump. He let out a deep chuckle. I strut over to him and wrap my arms around his waist from behind. My hands glide over his solid chest. He shutters in pleasure.

_Angel, you're asking for it. _He says in my head.

I smack his arm. _Behave. _

"Angel, you feeling alright?" He says, concern and love filling his voice. "You've been more tired than usual, plus the incident at the airport.."

Right. I fainted in the middle of a crowded cafeteria at the airport. Very Graceful, Nora. Nephilim can't get sick, so my list of excuses before I have to tell him I'm pregnant is running short. I had convinced him I fainted from not eating all day, not entirely true, but he let it go. Why can't I just tell him? It's not like he'll leave me alone.. Or will he?

"I-.." _Just say it!_ I tell myself. I met his gaze. It's questioning and worried. A pit in my stomach forms. I can't just yet. "It's nothing."

"Angel.."

"I.. uh.. forgot to call Vee.." I grabbed my phone off the counter and sprinted out the door. I didn't have to call Vee, but I couldn't face Patch yet. If I lost Patch, it would break me. He's all I have, and our child is doomed to a short life. It would be a miracle if he or she lived to be 16-17.

The cool, pitch black night enveloped me as I ran out into the woods and never looked back.

Branches and Dry leaves crunched under my feet as I ran. I don't know how long I've been running; I didn't stop until I threw up. I practically suffocated from lack of air. I took gulps of air between throwing up. I leaned against a tree, holding my sides. I slowly slid down until I was sitting. Tears fell down my cheeks, my lip trembled in despair. I haven't cried since I thought I had lost Patch. Here I am again, close to losing Patch again. Losing him.. I'd never be the same.

To my left, I heard leaves crunch. I turned and called out, "P-Patch?" My voice choked from my tears. A single lone tear fell down my cheek. The wind blew, making an eerie noise. Great, I'm in a horror movie. More leaves crunched to my right. I quickly turned, but I couldn't see anything in the pitch black night. I slowly got up. My hands on the tree. I felt someone trying to push images in my mind, poking around.

I held my head in my hands, fighting the images, but whoever was in my mind was strong. I felt a pinch in my neck. I swing my arm to hit whoever was near. They moved away from my swing lightning fast. I scanned the woods. Nothing. My muscles started to feel weak and fatigued. The pinch. They must have gotten me with something. I broke out in a sprint. I had no clue where I was or where I was going. I just needed to move. I felt the wind whipping my hair in my face. I could hear my blood pumping in my ears.

One, Two…

I could feel the fatigue of my muscles get stronger. I pushed on. I stumbled, catching myself on a tree. I could feel my pulse slowing…

One… Two…

I pushed myself off the tree, breaking into a run. My arms grew achy and tired. I tried to push on. Patch being the only thought keeping me going. I stumbled on a branch. I couldn't catch myself. My cheek met the cold, dirty leaves. I pushed myself up, but my arms gave way and I fell back down. My vision blurred, going in and out. I saw two people, but they morphed to one. A girl dressed in black skinny jeans. Her tall, sleek stilettos clicked on the ground. She kneeled next to me; her long, straight, black hair brushing my face; cold, hazel eyes meeting mine. My vision went dark, but I could still hear her. A chilling laugh rang in my ears.

One…


	4. Chapter 4

**Nora POV**

I woke up to creepy, pitch black darkness. Eerie wind blew in the distance. I tried to lift my hands and feet, but they were tied to a cold metal chair. My muscles gave way. Whatever that girl had given me weakened me. My muscles had a heavy ache to them which made it impossible to move. I closed my eyes and focused on Patch.

_Patch? _A pause. Nothing.

I suddenly became aware of a familiar clicking noise above me. It went over my head on to another direction. It stopped. An uncanny creak of a door; a dim light turned on above my head. I winched at the new light making my eyes burn. I blinked a couple times as my eyes adjusted. The clicking neared me. Closer… Closer.. Until it was right behind me. I could feel her cold glare on my neck that made my hair stand up.

"How cute, you turned to call for Patchy to help. Neat trick he taught you, but it won't help you. You're too far out of range." She walked around the chair and leaned down, meeting my eyes. Her cold, hard eyes made me feel as though she was looking into my soul. "I'm not stupid, so don't try anything."

"Who are you?"

"Me? Oh it's of no importance to a mere human." She made a disgusted noise. "You're so revolting. I don't know _what _Patch sees in you."

_Human? _She thinks I'm… "What do you want from me?"

Looking pleased, she pulls something out of her pocket. My cell phone. She flips it open and pushes a few buttons. "7 new missed calls; all from Jev. Gosh, he must be soo worried by now!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but she cut me off. "Why don't we give him a call?" She presses a button, then holds it to her ear.

Not a second later.

Patch's deep, sexy voice is unmistakable, "Angel, where ar—"

"Awww you have a pet name for her. How darlin'."

Whatever Patch said next was muffled. She smiled, obviously pleased with her work.

"Did I anger you Patchy-kins?" she didn't wait for a response. "See I don't care. You know what I want, and your girlfriend will pay if I don't get it."

A pause. I couldn't hear Patch's reply.

"Hold on, lemme get her for ya." She walks over to me and puts the phone in front of my face. Smiling she says, "Now talk to Patchy."

I stared at her, my face emotionless. Her smile faded and she rose an eyebrow.

"Well if that's how it's gonna be then.." She walks behind me. Her hand grazing my shoulder. Her manicured figure nails travel down my arm and stop at my wrist. She wraps her hand around my wrist. My eyes widen in realization. Her grip tightens. Pain shoots up my arm. I bite my lip to suppress a scream.

"Hm.. You're stronger than I thought." Her grip tightens again. This time there's a loud _CRACK!_ That Patch probably heard over the phone, which I'm pretty sure were my bones disintegrating to dust. I let out a harsh scream. Tears welled up in my eyes.

Pleased, she raises the phone to her ear. "There. She's doing great." I sat there, numb, staring at the floor. My wrist throbbing painfully. A long pause. I looked up at my kidnapper. Her face paled, jaw dropped. Whatever Patch was saying, which probably isn't pretty, even scared her. She shook her head and regained her composure.

"Ha! You're desperate Patch, admit it. You were a great angel of high rankings and you gave it all for a _human!_" She spat my name like a vulgar word that left a bitter taste in her mouth. Wait. She knew Patch when he was an angel. She has to be an Angel to, fallen or not, she's strong. "Anyways, this is how it's going to go. We're going to meet. Once I have what I want and leave untouched. I will come back to release your human, but only on my terms. If you follow me, I will kill her."

A pause. Patch must have agreed, but Patch follows his own set of rules; she may think he's playing her game, but really he's playing hers. She flicked my phone closed.

"And if he tries to trace the call…" she takes my phone and crushes it with one hand; she drops it and it hits the floor. "Oops.." She walks in front of me and grabs my jaw tightly with her hand. "And just so you don't try anything stupid.." She pulled a needle from a table next to me. I tried to pull at the tape, but my muscles already felt heavy and exhausted.

"No.. Stop.." I mumbled, my words slurring. She forcefully entered the needle into my skin; I let out a yelp at the pain. I squirmed trying to get free, but fatigue started to take over. My head fell back limply, my eyes barely open. I heard her put the needle on a metal tray, then walk up the wooden stairs then upstairs; her heels clicking with every step. Mumbled voices came from upstairs. Someone else was here..

I tried to fight the exhaustion, but eventually it won pulling me down into the darkness...

* * *

I awoke in a fog. Everything was clouded and fuzzy. I blinked my eyes a few times, trying to adjust to the darkness. Where was I? Patch? I tried to get up, but something kept me down. I then realized I was sitting in a chair, duct tape holding down my hands. I took a deep breath, then pulled at the tape. When I pulled with my right wrist, pain shot up my arm. I suppressed a yelp. This time I pulled only with my good hand. Ripping easily, I tore the remains off my wrists and ankles. I rubbed my know throbbing and swollen wrist as I tried to stand. I stumbled up, still groggy from my sleep. I looked around trying to find familiarities in my surroundings. Then, it started coming back. That girl. She took me. The fog in my mind cleared and everything came back. Waking up in the chair, my wrist, her phone call with Patch.

I stealthily made my way up the stairs, holding my bad wrist. When I got to the top, I pushed the door open with my good hand. To the left was a small living room. An old-fashion couch sat looking away from me with a small, bulky TV perched on a old, oak TV stand. Just the left of the living room, a door. Waiting a second to make sure the coast was clear, I quietly walked through the door.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped at the sound of a deep voice. I quickly turned. A tall, tan guy with light brown hair stood behind me. My first reflex is to kick him. He flew back and hit the counter.

"Why you.."

I took off for the front door, but he grabbed me from behind. I struggle from his grasp, but he wrapped his arms around my upper shoulders. I kicked and thrashed, trying to break free.

"Geez! Calm down, ya little—"

I kick him in the nuts. He drops me with an OOF_!_ on the wood floor. My bad wrist catches me, I let out a yelp. I grab my wrist with my good hand, trying to ease the throbbing pain. I look up to see his murderous gaze.

"You little bitch." He pulls out a switch blade. "You're gonna pay for that."

I scrabble up, but he grabs my arm and holds the blade to my cheek. He pushes it into my cheek and down to my jaw, so a slow trickle of blood goes down my face. I let out a gasp. He has my bad wrist in his hand. Squeezing it. I let out a high pitched scream. He lifts the blade to my lips, silencing me.

"Shut. Up."

I pushed myself into his mind. His grip loosens. He's frozen long enough for me to grab the nearest object, a poker for a fireplace, and stab him in his back, which I was hoping it was about where his wing scars should be. It must have been because he fell completely limp to the ground. I took a second to catch my breath, and then grabbed the blade from his hand. I pat down his pockets. Yes! Keys! I pull out a set of car keys and run out the front door. The sun blinds me as I walk out. I cover my eyes, and look around. The sun was setting over the never ending rows of trees that camouflaged the house. I dug my toes into the gravel driveway and headed for the old, rusty red station wagon. It was the only car; I dug the keys into the ignition, the engine purred to life.

"Yes!" Now time to get outta here…


	5. Chapter 5

**Nora POV**

The cool wind whipped my hair wildly as soon as I stepped outside. Grey, ominous clouds rolled quickly through the air, covering the beautiful, warm colors of the sky and the sun. _Sun? _I've been here all night and day.

I scanned the house. Tall pine trees camouflaged the house around me, completely hiding my location. This girl was smart. I could just tell from the eerie silence that the nearest civilization was miles away. I ran on the gravel drive way to the old red station wagon parked to the side. I hopped in and revved the engine. It purred to life. In one swift motion, I pulled it into drive and hit the gas. The tired screeched as the car sped out of the driveway. Heading down the long driveway, I headed to the nearest road. I looked both ways. I was surrounded by fields. My gut was telling me right, so I turned to the right and sped away from the house.

The road seemed never ending. It's been nearly 20 minutes and I still haven't hit civilization. Not one car, not one house, not one gas station. I perched my knee up to keep the steering wheel straight as I reached for the glove compartment. Wallet, papers, old CDs, and a lighter. I twirled the lighter between my fingers, feeling mesmerized by it.

My car jerked forward, my head hitting the dash. I slid the lighter in my jacket pocket and sat up. In the review mirror I saw a familiar, sharp, cold stare. My first reaction is to step on the gas, but my station wagon is running out of juice. Her new silver Chevy Camaro however is not. I hear her engine rev, her front bumper connecting with my back bumper. The car jerked and swerved. I regain control of the car, pushing forward, but she tops my speed. I hear the _CLINK!_ of the bumpers touching again. Panic washes through me.

_Okay, Calm down, Nora. Patch isn't here to save you. You've got to do this yourself. _

I took a few deep breaths. I can do this. I just gotta take down an immortal fallen angel that cant die.. Easy, right?

"_Aim for the wing scars, they're our Achilles heel." _Patch's voice rang in my head. Of course. If I can't take her out, I'll take her down. But, how do I do that when we're playing bumper cars?

While lost in thought, she had taken the opening to get along side my car. I turned in horror as she smashed the side of her car right into mine. The tires of the right side of my car, danced over the edge of the road. I made the mistake of glancing at the edge of the road. The side of the road was a good few feet deep ditch. I swerved back and hit her car. She gave a furious look and slammed her car into mine. This time, harder. My car, already dented and dying, veered sideways. I tried to regain control of the wheel but it spun out, rolling right over the edge and heading right for a tree.

My eyes felt heavy, but I forced them open. My vision spun and blurred until coming into place. My ears were ringing as I heard the engine croak and die. I touched my throbbing head with my good hand, a warm liquid greeting it. I looked at my hand, blood soaked the tips of my fingers, my head probably not looking much better. I turned to see my kidnapper strutting over to my car, a smile ear to ear. I snapped up and gripped the knife with my good wrist. She approached my car and ripped off the door with ease. In the moment she was turned, throwing the door to the side. I jumped out of the car and dug my knife into her. Didn't exactly get her wing scars, but she wasn't expecting the hit. I pulled it out as she stumbled back a couple steps. I stumbled back; my back on the car and my good wrist still holding the knife holding me up. My bad wrist dangled limply at my side, swollen, purple, and utterly useless. My panting breaths and the hiss of the smoking engine were the only noise. My body felt beaten and tired after all this fighting. Not good for the baby.

The fallen angel turned to me, fury glistening in her eyes. "You bitch! That was my favorite shirt!"

She charged lightning fast at me. I didn't have the energy to move or fight. I was so drained I was ready to cave in. My head felt heavy, it hung limply, swaying side to side. The dull throb of my wrist and head were a constant reminder of this living hell she's put me through the last day. I tried to see where my kidnapper was but my vision was disoriented and I could only catch bits and pieces of what she was saying.

"I can't – but you'll – because I'm – every bone in your body.." I felt a sharp pain in my head; she had me by my hair. Pulling me closer to her so we were nose to nose, her grip on my hair was the only thing holding me up. My head was on fire, like my hair was being ripped out of my head. I let out a whimper. She let out a wicked laugh that sent chills down my spine, then dropping my hair. I fell on the grass with a _OOF!_ My cheek hit the dirty, cold ground.

My kidnapper turned away, looking down, "Weak," She spat, "so weak. You just slow Patch down. You don't deserve him, don't kid yourself. You're just a worthless human."

I laid there, hopeless and lost. Her words sinking in like pins and needles, stabbing at my heart. She was… right. I'd never be strong enough to hold my own like Patch can, and once I have our child, the burden will be too much. Both of us, weak, feeble, unable to hold our own. But, like a flicker of hope, I noticed a soft, white blur come into focus. It was a feather…


	6. Chapter 6

**Nora POV**

I reached out shakily towards the feather. My hands dirty and shaking. It felt soft and light in my hand. I pushed myself up with my good arm, and then swung myself up using my weight. With my good wrist I held the feather up in the palm of my hand, while my bad arm rested limply at my side.

"Drop something?" I asked.

My kidnapper spun around in a split second, when she saw the feather in my hand her eyes widened with mixed emotions. Fear? Anger? Something more than that maybe? There was an uncanny pause as she collected herself; the wind blew making an eerie whistling sound.

"HA! How do you even know whose feather that is?"

I pulled the lighter out of my pocket. "I guess we'll find out." I held the flame right under the feather. Her smile was replaced with a deep look of hatred and anger mixed with a lot of fear. She tightens her hands into fists at her sides in attempt to control her anger.

"You little tramp. You have no idea what you're doing!"

I held the flame closer to the feather. "Wanna test that theory?" She flinched.

"Okay, Okay. Just stop." She said calmly.

"Now look who's desperate. I bet Patch isn't the only one who wants to chain you in hell right now, so why shouldn't I burn your feather right now?"

"Because you're not a killer. I've been watching you for months, and you're no killer, so why start now?"

I lowered the flame. She called my bluff. I wasn't a killer. I only killed Dante in the heat of revenge and saving the world. But this, this wasn't right. I couldn't do it. I lowered my arm; the lighter slipped through my fingers and fell into the grass. I raised my hands to my face and looked at them. They were shaking violently with dirt and dried blood on them. My blood. I couldn't handle having someone else's blood on my hands. I wasn't human, but holding onto my humanity kept me going.

A chilling laugh rang in my ears, cutting off my thoughts. She spoke, spitting every word out like acid, "Weak! Pathetic Human! Patch deserves better!" She lunged at me. I didn't have any energy or will left, so I threw my weight to one side, sliding onto the dirt to avoid her lunge. I turned my head towards the direction she had gone. She was turned back at me in a flash, hissing angrily. I try to push myself up, but my bad wrist gives out. Tears swell in my eyes. The eerie throbbing pain and ache of my muscles makes me emotional and physically drained.

I hear a familiar voice in my head, _Angel? _Even in my head I can hear his voice laced with concern and hidden traces of anger. I'm too weak to look up and search Patch, my body filled with a dull, heavy ache, but I'm pulled up by my hair. The pain of it is hardly noticeable going in and out of consciousness. My head is jerked up by _her. _My vision blurs; I see a familiar dark, sexy figure that makes my heart do a little flip. I hear an angry growl come from the blurry figure followed by something I cannot make out. He proceeds forward, she replies by swinging me by my hair slightly. I let out a whimper. The figure came to a dead stop. He called for me through my thoughts again, _Angel? Please say something… _His deeply concerned voice rings in my ears before my body gives way, collapsing beneath _her _grip, then blacking out..

* * *

The first thing I notice is its warm, a familiar hand running through my hair. I can feel the dull ache that was once pain, now just feels sore and worn-out. I turned toward the hand; I'm greeted by Patch's pitch black hair. He looks up at me; his face tired and concerned. I give him a small smile. I try to push myself up, but Patch put his arm around me and laid me against the pillows.

"Don't push yourself too hard."

"W-What happened?"

"I took care of Darlene, the fallen angel that took you." He said in hoarse tone.

"Darlene?" I paused as it started to come back to me. I put my hands to my head. "Oh God." Patch took my hands in his. I looked into his pitch black eyes. "Patch, s-s-she –" my voice rose as tears swelled in my eyes. Patch took my face in his hands, brushing lose strands of hair out of my face.

"Shhhh.. It's okay." He rested his forehead on mine. "It's over."

"Patch…" I said shakily. He lifted his head and looked me in the eyes. "She wasn't working alone.."

* * *

Patch hadn't known there was a second fallen angel Darlene was working with, so he wouldn't let me out of his sight. It wouldn't take long for him to figure out Darlene isn't coming back and seek revenge. I lay under Patch's cool, black, silk sheets, achy with fatigue and dull pain. My blood was already healing my wounds; my wrist was still swollen, but I could move it; the wound on my head was now just a dull throb.

I had finally convinced Patch to take a shower, he looked almost as bad as I do. _Almost, _mainly because it wasn't possible for Patch to look bad. I swung my legs off the bed, my legs running swiftly through the silk sheets. The sound of the water running through the shower head was soothing, a wave of heat rolled through me at the thought of Patch in the shower. I dragged myself over to the full length mirror on the other side of the room, slipping off my ruined tank and skinny jeans I looked at my reflection. I looked like hell. My hair was frizzy and mangled with traces of blood and dirt mixed in; There were traces of bruises all over my body. Most of my wounds have healed, but there was always the pain left. I put my hand on my stomach. Tears swelled in my eyes once more. My child. Mine and Patch's child could be dead because of this. I held my head in my hands, letting my tears flow down my cheeks.

Warm hands wrapped around my waist and turned me around. My immediate reaction was to jump and try to push them away. The hands grabbed my wrists and held them still.

"Hey, Hey, It's okay.." the soothing, deep voice calmed me. I opened my eyes to see Patch with a thick frown on his face. Water dripped from his hair and his arms were bare. I looked down. He was wearing only a towel, and I was in my bra and underwear. I pulled my wrists free and took a step back. Patch flinched at the movement as if it hurt him.

"Patch.. I-I just can't.." I grabbed the nearest thing, which was one of my dirty sweatshirts laying on a nearby chair, and slipped it on. I practically ran out of the room, but I dead stopped at the kitchen. I couldn't go anywhere in my current attire, so I settled for the back porch. Right now I didn't care who saw me, I just needed some air. I closed the sliding door and put my head in my hands. Patch didn't follow me, thank god. I dug my nails into my hair as tears flowed down my cheeks, the sadness was overwhelming. Like a punch to the gut, waves of nausea washed over me, it was so heavy I fell to my knees and started to cough and hyperventilate. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself, taking deep breaths, but it wasn't working.

Suddenly, painful cramps hit me in my lower abdomen. The pain was worse than any period cramp, I've ever had. Panic washed over me. _What's happening? Is it the baby? _

Another wave of cramps hit me, this time I cried out in pain. It must have been loud enough for Patch to hear because when I opened my eyes Patch was there. I jumped back, but Patch grabbed both sides of my face.

"Angel, you need to relax. By getting worked up, you went into labor."

_Labor?! OH god oh god…_ Tears streamed down my eyes.

"Shhhh.. it's okay." I turned my head to look away, but Patch gently rose my head and connected my gaze with his. His eyes were intense. "I know and I won't leave you. I'll never leave you, but you need to relax. It's way too early. Now take deep breaths."

He took deep breaths with me. Slowly I felt the pain go away. I leaned into Patch's arms, and we laid there in each other's arms. No other words said because there was no need for any. He was mine; and I was his. Whatever the future brought us, we would face it together, even with the child that I may or may not have. We had another fallen angel to worry about, but not now. Now we had each other and that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note: This may or may not be the end. Please look out for more chapters, updates of old chapters, or one-shots in the future. Please review! I very much appreciate feedback! **** Thank you all for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Nora POV**

_A few weeks later…_

Our baby has been healthy, thank god, despite all that's happened. By now, I was estimated 8 weeks pregnant. I had a little baby bump that stuck out slightly. After that night, I healed quickly, but everything had changed. Patch was more protective and stuck to me everywhere I went, even around the house. He wouldn't let me lift a finger.

The last few weeks have been quiet, but chaotic. First, I had to tell Mom I was pregnant, which was a joy. She expected it, but there were 3 stages to the process. First, Anger; she went on a rampage saying 'Patch had defiled her daughter' and called him many colorful words. Next, Depression; she became saddened at the thought of being a grandmother and becoming 'old.' Finally, Acceptance; thought this came a lot later, she became excited that she could plan a baby shower and buy baby clothes. She tried to bring up a wedding, but I didn't encourage it because I doubt it would happen. She was almost as excited as Vee. Vee insisted on staying in Coldwater for at least the pregnancy. Vee was obviously the godmother, so she wanted to be there for me and her godchild. Vee and Gavin also had no where to stay, which meant they were staying with us.

There was no sign of the fallen angel that helped Marlene, well Patch never said anything. Whenever I asked he'd give me a light kiss on my head and said, 'Don't worry about it.' He had been distant lately, which scared me. Maybe I was overreacting, maybe it's the hormones. He was still protective, but he was silent and far away whenever I tried to spark conversation.

I let out a heavy sigh. I couldn't worry about it. He has his reasons for acting the way he is; I don't know what they are, but I'm sure he's dealing with this 'father-to-be' thing in his own way.

Vee was taking me out shopping. She said I had to get out of the house, otherwise she would drag me. I did need some fresh air. Patch and Gavin tagged along on out shopping trip to the mall.

Patch and Gavin were chatting softly outside Victoria Secrets as Vee and I shopped.

"Alright, Mama needs some new lingerie. Ouh… pink silk with lace." Vee mused. I was too busy staring at Patch who was in deep conversation with Gavin. "Yo, earth to Nora." She followed my gaze to Patch and sighed, putting a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be okay. Just relax and enjoy the shopping trip. Hey! Why don't you get back at him by treating yourself to some new bras."

I gave her a small smile, "Thanks, Vee."

"Anytime, babe." She said smiling at me.

We shopped around Victoria Secrets; I got some new silk pjs that were a little bigger to fit my growing stomach and bras to fit my massive boobs. Vee got new lingerie and lacey underwear. I had just checked out and I was now waiting for Vee. Vee created a great distraction from my growing doubts about Patch. I told myself I wouldn't look towards him again, but I couldn't help but steal a glance. Immediately, I regretted it. Patch was surrounded by three girls; all had their asses hanging out of their shorts. Usually, Patch would send them on their way, but he looked thrilled to be getting the attention, giving them a charming smile that flared my anger immediately. The girls were obviously flirting, a skinny, blond was twirling her hair and leaning on Patch. He didn't once push her away, even Gavin looked utterly uninterested. One girl tried to flirt with him; he flashed his wedding ring at them with a disgusted look.

"That's my man," Vee said coming up to me. My heart dropped, tears swelled in my eyes.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I muttered to Vee before slipping out the second entrance of Victoria Secrets. The second entrance was further down from were Patch and Gavin were, so they didn't notice my quick escape. Vee tried calling after me, but I ignored her.

I jogged towards the bathroom, passing shop after shop, wiping my tears with the sleeve of my jacket. I understood Patch needed space, but flirting with other girls crossed the line. I was passing down the long hall that led to the bathroom when someone grabbed me. I let out a yelp, but they covered my mouth and shushed me. I fought their grip, but it tightened.

"Stop fighting," a familiar voice yelled softly into my ear. For some reason I did. They didn't force or hurt me, just guided me as we headed out exit doors that weren't too far from the bathrooms. I didn't look back, I figured I'd see them soon enough. They guided me to an old red pickup truck that was parked right outside the doors. I got in the passenger side and buckled myself up. A figure crossed the back of the truck and entered the driver's side; they then started the engine and drove out of the mall parking lot.

I stared straight ahead, questioning myself. What was I doing? Volunteering to be kidnapped to get back at Patch? I finally turned to the driver. He had straight, light brown hair that was covered slightly by a black beanie with a tan on his skin that glowed in the light. He was wearing a grey windbreaker with a black t-shirt underneath and plain denim jeans. His eyes were locked on the road. I watched him closely, but he didn't look at me or say anything. We were heading at an incredible speed down the highway to who knows where when I was the first to finally break the silence.

"Why kidnap me?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Kidnap you? Wasn't much of a kidnapping, you practically let me." He chuckled. Okay, I walked into that one. Literally.

"What did you want then?" I pushed.

"To talk. That's all. Your guard dog keeps chasing after me; I don't want any trouble, but he keeps stirring some up." He said sternly, stealing a quick side glance at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"He tracked me down a few weeks ago; I made a break for it. I thought I was in the clear, but he found me again. He beat me senseless." That sounded like Patch. "I just want you to relay the message. Tell him to back off. Again, I don't want trouble; I'm not looking for a fight or revenge."

He paused, taking a deep breath and running a hand through his hair.

"Working with Darlene wasn't as pleasant as you think. She blackmailed me into helping her. We both fell together about a year ago. She fell out a fit of jealously over Jev; I fell for love. I loved Darlene, but she didn't always feel the same." He clenched the steering wheel with his hands until his knuckles were white. "She said we'd be together after she 'finished some business.' Turns out, her business was a pity jealousy over you; she became obsessed with it. She watched you for months, planning your demise. When I realized what she was doing, I tried to leave, but Darlene gave me a not so friendly warning that she had one of my feathers shacked up. She picked it up when we fell just in case I tried to turn against her."

"So you never wanted to kill me? You were just afraid?" I asked understandingly.

He turned and nodded solemnly to me. "I want to live a normal life, well as normal as an immortal fallen angel can get, ya know?" I blinked, surprised. He seemed genuine.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? That you won't just come find and kill me anyways?"

"Not like I could kill you." I watched him carefully. "I didn't think you were human from the start. You're Nephilim aren't you?" I nodded. "Besides, I have no reason to kill you. I wanted Darlene chained in hell as much as the next guy. She was one step from psychotic," He shook his head.

"I'm sorry." I said gently.

He laughed, "Sorry? What for?"

"For what she did." I paused. "Don't worry about Patch anymore. I'll take care of it. But, I'd leave town as soon as possible."

He nodded understandingly. He pulled off the highway to an exit, then pulling into a gas station. I looked at him questioning.

"This is where we part ways." He said as he putting the truck in park.

"You're going to make me find a ride home?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I'll catch a ride." He looked at me softly and kindly. The way he looked at me, in the light, if it wasn't for the beanie I coulda sworn he was Scott. It made tears brim in my eyes and my heart ache. I looked away, unable to stand the similarity.

"_See ya later, Grey" _

I whipped my head around to look at him. Scott's voice rang in my head. "W-What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything. Are you okay?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Y-yea. You better get going." I said looking away.

"I'll see you around." He said stepping out of the truck.

"Y-yea.. Maybe." I didn't look at him again. I couldn't take the pain that dwelled in my heart. I could feel his uneasiness as he shut the door. I waited until he was a safe distance away before I let my tears flow.

I didn't know how long I sat there; I had cried all my tears, now all that was left was numbness. My cell phone buzzed; I pulled it from my pocket. The screen read 20 missed calls. How did I not notice my phone buzzing?

It buzzed again; this time I picked it up.

"H-hello?" my words got caught in my throat.

"Damn it, Angel. Where are you?" He sounded concerned. I almost laughed. He paused. I didn't answer. "What happened?"

"Why do you care?" I spat bitterly at him.

"Angel.." He said in a low voice.

"Don't. You lost the right to call me that." I snapped my phone shut and tossed it aside. Angrily, I jumped to the driver's seat, revved the engine, and threw it in drive. I floored it and got onto the highway; I don't know how long I drove, but I kept going until the sun was set.


	8. Chapter 8

**Vee POV**

_Crash! _There went another lamp. Patch was pissed to say the least. I've never seen Patch so furious; usually he was calm and collected. Nora had left him with some fallen angel and now was who knows where. We searched for hours and called her cell until the voicemail was full, but we had no luck. I couldn't blame her; Patch was intentionally flirting with a bunch of sluts.

"We need to find her," he said gritting his teeth. Patch was facing me, but was looking down, hiding his face under his baseball cap. I could feel the power radiating from him. I took an unintentional step back. I was pissed though, so I stood my ground.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found." I said crossing my arms. Patch looked up and eyed me. I held my irritated gaze. Patch has caused Nora a lot of pain and I was getting tired of his crap. Then, he did something unexpected. His face softened and became almost sad; he then sat down on the couch with his head in his hands as if struggling with something.

"I don't know what to do.." He said softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked taking a few daring steps closer.

"With the baby." He paused. I sat next to him. "I never expected Nora to get pregnant. It's never happened before."

"I don't think flirting with girls is the answer though." He looked away. "You really hurt Nora with that. She trusted you, Patch."

He lifted his hat and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. There was a long silence between us. He looked down and finally spoke with a tinge of shame and misery in his voice, "but I'm afraid I'm not father material."

I laughed. "God, you don't think Nora isn't too? She's scared as hell. She's afraid you'll leave her because of the baby... or the baby won't live. She's worried too, Patch, and the only way you'll get through this is if you work things out."

He nodded. I gave him a small smile. He then crossed the room in a few steps, throwing on his leather jacket.

"I'm going to find Nora. I won't be back until I've set things right." He said with a straight, determined voice. I smiled and nodded. I'm glad I could talk sense into him. With that, he slipped out the door and into the night. A few seconds later, I heard the engine of his Audi start up and the screeching of wheels.

I started to get up, and then it occurred to me. Since when were Patch and I.. friends? I nearly gagged.

* * *

**Nora POV**

I made it as far as Indiana until the Truck quit on me. I was on the highway when smoke started coming from the engine.

"Great.." I pulled off to the side and made my way to the front of the car. When I opened the hood smoke poured out. I didn't know squat about cars, so I had to call a tow. 15 minutes later a green tow truck pulled in front of my car. A guy wearing a navy mechanic suit and matching baseball cap got out with his sleeves rolled up so you could see his muscles flex. On his suit read _Dylan. _As he approached my car I could see his tan, sharp features, like a male model, deep blue eyes, and dark hair that were tucked under his hat. He had grease stains on his uniform, hat, and a small one on his chin.

"Good evening, car troubles?" He asked.

"I wouldn't have called otherwise," I replied. He gave me a lazy smile then turned to my car.

"Phew, we'll have to take it back to the shop so I can take a look at it." He told me. I nodded solemnly. "You can wait in the front seat if you want. It'll only take me a minute to hook this up."

I nodded once again and made my way to the front seat of the tow truck. I hugged myself as I stared out the window. Just off the highway were beautiful, tall pine trees that blew gracefully in the quiet, calm wind. I finally started to relax; I couldn't help but feel on edge since I left.

The door next to me slammed closed; I jumped. A deep chuckle came from next to me. Dylan started the truck and pulled onto the highway. It was silent for a few minutes. He then broke the silence.

"I'm Dylan by the way."

"Nora." I told him softly.

"That's a beautiful name." He said turning to me giving me a sweet smile. I nodded. He turned back and focused on his driving.

Rows of tall pine trees passed in a blur as we headed down the highway; just above the rows of trees, in the sky, the sun set.

After a few silent minutes, Dylan broke the silence. "So where are you from?"

I paused for a second before answering, "Maine."

"Maine?! Wow, came a long way." He said shockingly. I nodded. He paused. "Any reason why? I mean there's not much out here."

I shrugged. "I'm still not sure myself. I guess I just needed to get away." He nodded understandingly.

A few minutes later we pulled into a small repair shop. It had two garages. One had an older car inside of it. I noticed a man working on it. When he heard the engine he turned, he had features similar to Dylan, but older. He had thin dark hair with grey side burns; he was wearing the same navy uniform as Dylan. He used a towel to wipe off his hands as he approached the tow truck.

"That's my dad; he owns this repair shop." A pause. "Alright, here we are."


	9. Chapter 9

**Nora POV**

I settled in for a cup of coffee in Dylan's repair shop/ Diner. One half was an old fashion '80s diner; other half repair shop. I was sitting at the island, my coffee in hand, talking to one of the older waitresses. Her name was Alice. She looked as though she was in her 50s; she had light blond hair that was short and curly. Alice was sweet, chatting with me to pass the time while Dylan took a look at my car.

I had finished 3 cups of coffee when Dylan entered the diner; he was wiping his hands with a towel as he walked towards me. He sat on the seat next to me; Alice immediately passed him a bottle of water. He thanked her before turning to me.

"So you want the bad news, or the worse news?" He asked playfully.

"Most people want the better news first.." I told him.

"I've known you for about 3 hours now and I can already tell you're not like most people."

"Point taken. Bad news." I answered.

"Your transmission is busted. You need a whole new one." I groaned a whole transmission? It's not even my car! "The worse news is that your truck is a fairly old model, so we don't know if we can get our hands on a new one." Awesome. "We're going to call the makers and some local junkyards, maybe even check Craig's List, to see if we can find one that might fit it. They're not open today, so we'll have to call tomorrow." I sighed, so I'm stuck here for a few weeks at least.

I turned around looking out the long glass windows. The sun was setting just behind a row of large pine trees, beautiful shades of pinks and orange filled the sky. Just in front of the diner was a parking lot, filled with a few stray cars of the customers eating at the diner. I then noticed a tall, bulky figure crossing the parking lot; he took quick, long strides to the diner. Not too long later, He entered the diner with a _Ding _of the bell. The first thing that set off alarms in my head was he had his hood pulled over his head, creating a shadow over his face. The rest of him was covered head to toe.

My eyes followed him as he approached the counter. Alice looked up to him, "What can I get for you, sweetie?" the hooded man pulled his hand from his pocket; in his hand was a revolver. Alice gasped and jumped back. My eyes widened. The man pointed the gun straight at Alice's head; she held her hands up.

"Open the register, and give me the money." He demanded. Alice hesitated for a moment watching in horror. He then readied the gun. "Open. The. Register." He said gritting his teeth. Alice jumped into action. She hastily pulled keys out of her pocket, looking through them. Once she found the one she needed, she quickly tried to open the register's draw with 4-5 attempts she finally got it. Her hands shaking violently, trying impossibly to keep calm with a gun waved in her face.

I couldn't stand by any longer. I gently set my coffee cup down and inched off the stool. Trying not to make any sudden movements I inched around the back of the robber. I kept my eyes trained on him; He was focused on Alice who was hastily putting the money from the register in a bag. Silently, I started talking daring steps towards him. I stole at glance at Dylan whose eyes were wide with shock and horror; he saw me moving behind the robber; he sent pleading glances at me to stop, but said nothing in fear of attracting attention to me.

Suddenly, the robber whipped around and pointed the gun right at me; the barrel staring me straight in the eyes. Instinctively, my arm shot out knocking the gun from his hand; it fell onto the floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dylan dive for it. He swung at me with his other hand; I ducked out of the way of his swing. In one swift motion, I twisted his hand behind his back and pinned him to the ground. He tried to struggle and pull himself up, but I was stronger. I put my knee on the center of his back to keep him down. I glanced behind me, Dylan was standing behind me gun raised at the robber pinned below me.

Sirens blared from outside the Diner; there was a quick screech of tires before heavy footsteps entered the diner.

"Police!" the voice called. I looked up; 3 guys in brown uniforms held guns pointed at me. I lifted my hands up slowly and moved off of the robber. Slowly, I got up and took a step back. The cops moved in, pulling his hood down, revealing a shaved head, and handcuffing him. They then pulled him up and escorted him out. One cop remained who took the gun from Dylan and slipped it in a plastic bag. He then began to question Alice.

"Oh dear, he just came in waving a gun at me, wanting money. If it wasn't for Nora, he would have run off with it all!"The cop looked at me impressed by my display.

"Nicely done." He told me. I nodded appreciatively at him. "We've got the robber in custody. We'll be in touch with the owners." Alice nodded and gave him her thanks before he exited. A few seconds later the police cars left the parking lot.

"That was awesome!" Dylan yelled excitedly. "Where did you learn to fight like that?!" I turned to see him standing right behind me.

"Oh you know I took some self defense classes." I said nonchalantly.

"No, but seriously. That was awesome. I owe you big time. If there's anything you need, don't be afraid to ask." He said enthusiastically.

"Well, there is something.." I said coolly.

"Anything, spill."

"I don't have any money for a hotel, so if you maybe could help me—" He cut me off.

"Don't worry about it; you can stay with me and my wife." I nodded solemnly.

"Thank you."

"No thank you for what you did today."

* * *

Dylan lived a few miles from the diner/repair shop. His home was a two story town home with a wraparound porch in the front. He invited me inside, instantly I was overwhelmed by the beautiful aroma of sizzling chicken; I hadn't noticed how hungry I was until my stomach growled approvingly at the aroma.

He led me to the kitchen where a gorgeous younger looking woman was standing over the stove. She turned towards us revealing deep, blue eyes and soft features. She was stunning, I felt a pang of jealously for someone who was so naturally beautiful; she gave us a sweet smile.

She introduced herself as Lilith. "You must be Nora. Make yourself comfortable, dinner is almost done." I nodded my thanks and took an awkward seat at the island. Dylan kissed his wife before heading upstairs.

"Did you need any help?" I asked politely feeling awkward just standing around watching. She must have sensed that because she had me stir some noodles. After a bit of an awkward silence, Lilith spoke.

"So what brings you here? Dylan said your car broke down, but without any clothes or anything it just doesn't seem like you're on a planned trip somewhere." She paused before asking, "Is there something you're running away from?"

I didn't think it was that obvious. I couldn't help but shy away; it was weird talking about my 'problems' with anyone.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked kindly. She walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. And for some reason I did. I told her everything. Patch, the pregnancy, and what happened at the mall, minus the superhuman parts of it that would probably freak her out.

"You know what I think? I think he's just as scared as you are." I laughed. It didn't seem real that Patch would be scared of anything. "Having a baby," she motioned to my stomach that was hidden under my grey sweatshirt, "I think he's terrified of becoming a father, just like you're worried about being a mother. You should give him a call and get things worked out."

"You think so?" I asked softly. Everything made sense now; the little hints that Patch dropped. Distancing himself, the girls at the mall; he was just worried. I don't know why I never caught that, maybe because I never expected him to be scared.

"Yea. Don't worry though; you're welcome to stay as long as you need." I nodded my thanks as she got up and started to move around the kitchen.

That night I slept on the couch of their home. It felt nice to sleep and relax, but it didn't compare to the soothing, black silk sheets that I shared with Patch. My heart was heavy as I was taken into the crisp memory of lying in bed with Patch. Lying perched up on his hand, one warm, muscular arm wrapped around my waist; his sly, charming smile that made my heart melt; his dark hair that gave midnight a run for its money with eyes to match.

Focusing on that memory, I opened my mind to Patch, letting him in as I felt myself drift into sleep..


	10. Chapter 10

**Nora POV**

When I opened my eyes, I was standing in the living room of Dylan & Lilith's house; the rug was plush and fluffy like clouds under my toes. Their house was old fashion, nothing fancy. In front of the black leather sofa that I feel asleep on was an old, bulky TV on a small wood stand which sat in the corner of the room. Next to the TV was a large window; old, flower printed curtains draped delicately from each side. I made my way to the window looking out searching for him. The moon stood high in the sky past its peak with hundreds of bright, shiny stars around it. That's when I saw him. He was searching for me. Swiftly, I made my way outside.

"Patch…" his name barely came out an audible whisper. He let out a heavy sigh that sounded like he had been holding it in for eternity. He crossed the space between us in a few, long strides before gathering me in his arms. His arms were so strong and warm; they felt like home, but I stepped out of his embrace.

_Angel.. _ He breathed into my mind. He met my forehead with his; capturing my face in his hands bringing me close again. I didn't resist this time. He didn't kiss me, but his lips touched mine so softly and tenderly that I wish he had. I couldn't deny that I missed Patch deeply and wanted him to hold me and never let me go, but I felt like I couldn't trust him anymore.

"Angel.." he said again in a pained voice. I looked away from him; my heart ached when I looked at him. His hands slid down my arms to my hands, holding them in his.

"I'm staying at a friend's house in Kouts, Indiana. Maybe we can talk things out?" I said looking up at him, meeting his eyes; they were worried and sad. I gave him a small smile. He nodded before leaning in and kissing my forehead. A kiss that was a silent promise. With that the dream faded…

* * *

The morning passed with a quick bustle. Dylan came and left for work in a flash. I found out that Lilith works at the family business too, but as a co-owner and sometimes a fill in waitress. She was given the day off so she could look after me until Patch got here. While Lilith was preparing breakfast, she told me I was welcome to jump in the shower. I haven't showered in a few days so I thanked her and jumped in the shower.

The warm water felt incredible on my skin; it washed away my pain and sadness, leaving me feeling fresh and renewed. I can't wait for Patch to get here. I looked down at my stomach. My belly was now a few inches protruding and rounded. I want to make things right and start over especially with our child on the way.

Breakfast was silent. Lilith and I sat on the opposite sides of their small dining table chowing down on our bacon and eggs when suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. I knew who it was, but how did he get here so quick? Indiana was what 16 hours away from Maine?

Lilith turned to me searching my expression. "You ready?" She asked. I nodded slowly. She got up from the dining table and headed from the door. I got up slowly and waited. She opened the door, as soon as she did Patch fixed his eyes on me. I kept my expression straight as he watched me. I looked to Lilith who was frozen by Patch's overwhelming presence and took a step back. When she recovered she took a step to the side and let him in. His eyes were still on me, watching me. Once Lilith stepped to the side he strode towards me quickly and scooped my face up in his hands. I looked deep into his deep charcoal eyes; they were distressed but relieved.

_I'm sorry. _

His words threw me off. He was apologizing? I was speechless; Patch never apologized.

_I don't know what I was thinking. You're the world to me, Nora; I want nothing more than to make you happy. But, having a baby.. it-_

I cut off his thoughts, shaking my head.

"I know... I'm scared too." He breathed a heavy sigh of relief, finally glad that I understood. "But we'll be okay. The baby will be okay."

"And I'll be there. Every step of the way. I won't fail you, Angel. " He promised. "I want to show you that."

"Patch?" I said confused. He lowered to one knee. _Oh god, He's not.._ He pulled something from his pocket. A ring. _He is. _I wanted to squeal and do a happy dance. He took my hands in his.

"Nora, I want to love and treasure you for the rest of eternity. You have brought me happiness; something I thought I'd never have."

_With your love, you've ended my eternity of suffering. _He spoke in my head. He moved his hand to my stomach. "I want to be there with you every step of the way; to help and care for you and when you deliver our child, I'll be right there next to you. And when it's all over, if you will have me, I want to take your hand in marriage." I bit my lip to keep from crying. "Nora? Will you marry me?"

Once he said those 4 words I couldn't hold it in. The tears flowed down. I nodded ecstatically; too choked up to speak. Patch slid the ring on my finger; I pulled him up and quickly found his lips to mine. The kiss was infinitely passionate and well over due. Patch cupped the sides of my face and kissed the wet tears on my cheeks before finding my lips again. I set my hands on his chest, relishing the feeling of his heart beating. We shared one last quick kiss before pulling away.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? Boy or Girl? I want to hear your guys' thoughts! Please review or PM me! :)**


End file.
